Rain
by Icepool123
Summary: Oneshot. On the way home from school, Yuugi gets caught in the rain. The weather seems to entrance his yami. Maybe rain is more healing than is noticed.


Icepool: I needed a break from Myth of the Game Spirit...

Yuugi: So she made this one shot about my yami!

Icepool: I hope the Yami fans enjoy this!

Bakura: Icepool123 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. She would have made me a pathetic sissy.

Icepool: *hangs head in shame* You're probably right..

Rain

Walking home from school, Yuugi looked up to see dark, slate gray clouds fully bloated in the sky. _Looks like rain, _He absentmindedly mused. At those words, a spirit materialized next to his hikari. Yuugi smiled in greeting and lightly picked up his pace. From the smell in the air, it seemed the sky could release its turmoil any moment.

_What is the hurry, aibou? _

A fat plop of water fell right in front of Yami's nose. He went cross-eyed for a moment trying to see the odd flying object, causing Yuugi to laugh quietly to himself.

In answer he told his yami, _It's about to rain. I was going to try to get home quick, but looks like the weather beat me to it. _More raindrops started falling, creating dark dots on the sidewalk. Luckily he had reached his neighborhood so he would not be forced to get soaked.

Yuugi looked back to Yami to find the usually dark, serious, protective spirit looking giddily around. He raised a brow at this behavior, but felt slight excitement over the mind link, so he questioned it not.

Cool, barely there hands softly grabbed Yuugi's jacket. _Aibou, aibou, can we switch? Please?_ He begged, looking almost like a puppy. Pretty much shell shocked, the teenager hastily found himself in his dark's place.

The rain intensified greatly and Yami found himself in a downpour. He smiled softly and tilted his head to the sky. Yuugi found this odd, but unbearably cute. His Yami looked for once at peace in the rain. All hardness on his face melted into captivation at the pouring water. Yami's bangs plastered to his face and his hair drooped at the new weight. The school outfit Yuugi was wearing became soaked in seconds.

Yami stood in the downpour for a while. He blushed immensely for the first time in a while, for he was not easily flustered, when he heard Yuugi's soft laughter. "I am sorry aibou." The hikari just let the unnecessary apology drift over him.

_I haven't ever seen you like this. Do you like the rain?_

He chuckled. Yami turned his crimson eyes to the clouds. "Rain?" The spirit thought for a moment, a memory trying to escape. He sighed when the feeling of remembrance faded. Immediately he hid the disappointment from his light. "Yes. I find the rain rather... Mystical"

Yuugi let those words play in his mind for a moment. After all of the things he had shown his darkness, one of the things he found most entrancing was rain? Then realization smacked him in the forehead. _I see. Since you're Egyptian, you didn't get a lot of rain. You must have enjoyed it as a kid._ The thought of a smaller, more tan Yami playing in the wet sand made Yuugi laugh again. Yami rolled his eyes at the mental picture but walked to his aibou's house thoroughly soaked. For the first time he felt peaceful. Like the precipitation had rinsed away a heaviness he did not know he had.

When he reached Yuugi's room, he politely went to his soul room to let his hikari have some privacy as he changed out of the wet clothes. He opened a simple looking door with a small Eye of Horus peering at him from the silver door nob. Inside was a simple bed with comforting light blue sheets and a comforter. A small candle lit the simple room.

Yami turned down the covers and laid in the bed. He blew out the candle, allowing comforting darkness to fall. In moments, he let his mind rest. For the first time in millenium, he dreamed of soul comforting light and rain, creating the most spectacular rainbow.

**Icepool: First story. Dang.**

**Bakura: *laughing head off* Dreaming of rainbows? BWAHAHAHA! Gay!**

**Icepool: *smacks* No, he's having a good dream filled with color. Please review as to this is my first story and I need reassurance that I did not make Yami... *whispers* too fluffy as Bakura says.**

**Yuugi: I actually liked this story. No Yuugi torture! Please review! *comforts Icepool to keep her from crying***


End file.
